


Walking the Wire

by Lobelia



Series: Her Redhead Madness [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game), Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Kiss, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Snowball Fight, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobelia/pseuds/Lobelia
Summary: в этом мире, порабощенном Империей, они отныне принадлежат лишь друг другу
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Her Redhead Madness [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606663
Kudos: 2





	Walking the Wire

**Author's Note:**

> Да, они все никак не отпускают х)  
> Просто чистый романтический флафф, не претендующий на каноничность и обоснованность. Эти дети заслуживают хоть капельку счастья.  
> Вдохновил вот этот арт:  
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/3d7f40525fd08340edcf0f945b9c4b48/f26a1fa903494395-86/s1280x1920/ff5882b024cf63ff60de1eb535fbc3a56c680a82.png  
> Что-то вроде обложки: https://sun9-67.userapi.com/c855424/v855424659/1c38b4/R0MCVHS_HFc.jpg
> 
> Imagine Dragons - Walking the Wire

_Do you feel the same when I'm away from you?_  
_Do you know the line that I'd walk for you?_  
_We could turn around, or we could give it up_  
_But we'll take what comes..._

Очередная стоянка встречает их снегопадом.

Гриз настаивает на том, чтобы переждать его, а уже потом приступать к активным действиям. Цере соглашается: снегопад создает помехи в радиочастотах. Меррин молчит, однако погода, совершенно очевидно, и ей не по душе. 

Асоке бездействие не нравится, но она не спорит. Возможно, переждать и правда будет разумнее. 

Она невольно смотрит на Кэла; он ловит ее взгляд почти мгновенно и ободряюще улыбается в ответ. Сердце - уже привычно в последнее время - бьется сильнее, а щекам становится жарко.

_чувствует ли он то же самое?_

_догадывается ли он?_

_иногда она готова поклясться, что да._

Асока не подает виду. 

Асока ограничивается лишь такой же улыбкой. 

Чуть позже - и часа не проходит после приземления - Кэл, накинув капюшон, идет к выходу из корабля.

\- Куда ты? - окликает его Асока.

\- Хочу подышать немного, - отзывается он: кажется, непогода его вовсе не смущает. 

Недолго думая она выходит вслед за ним.

Снаружи оказывается не так уж и скверно. Снежинки падают медленно, кружатся в воздухе и маленькими звездочками оседают вниз в удивительной тишине. Несколько приземляются на нос Кэла - Асока до зуда в кончиках пальцев хочет подойти ближе и смахнуть их. Он запрокидывает голову, на лице его - лучезарный, почти детский восторг, и она глаз от него отвести не может. Его радость словно сиянием вокруг него распространяется и согревает ее лучше любой теплой одежды. 

_много ли поводов для радости у него было вообще в последние годы?_

Вдруг ей в голову приходит дерзкая, озорная мысль. Нагнувшись, она берет немного свежевыпавшего снега, скатывает в комок и бросает в него. Кэл вздрагивает и оборачивается. Асока дарит ему самую задорную из своих улыбок. Его глаза, к ее удовольствию, загораются почти моментально, и он скатывает свой снежок, от которого она уворачивается. 

Этой баталией они увлекаются на какое-то время - на целую вечность, ей кажется. Асока вспомнить не может, когда в последний раз так веселилась, когда была так ощутимо, так головокружительно счастлива. Она смеется, звонко, заливисто, не стесняясь, не сдерживаясь, и Кэл смеется тоже. 

Их счастье яркое, вызывающее, беззастенчивое, чуть ли не под самым носом у Империи.

Их счастье хрупкое, искрящееся, нежное. 

Они будто по канату ходят, не видя пропасти под ними и просто наслаждаясь ветром и адреналином в крови. 

Наслаждаясь этим счастьем, взятым в долг. 

Думать о будущем сейчас совсем не хочется.

Очередной заряд сбивает Асоку с ног и на пару мгновений - с мыслей.

\- Прости, - Кэл сразу же бросается к ней. - Ты не ушиблась?

\- Все нормально, - она хватается за протянутую руку, и соприкосновение тотчас мириадами мурашек отзывается. Заснеженный мир будто застывает вокруг них, пока они смотрят друг другу в глаза. Щеки Кэла разрумянились, волосы растрепаны ветром, и Асоке кажется, он никогда не был красивее, чем сейчас, здесь.

_С ней._

Она так и не отпускает его руки.

\- Асока... - начинает было Кэл.

\- Не говори ничего... - шепчет она, чуть подаваясь к нему.

И он понимает, в который раз уже без лишних слов понимает. 

И наклоняется к ней. 

Их губы соприкасаются неумело и не очень уверенно, но сердце все равно колотится бешено, словно к его сердцу рвется, чтобы слиться в одно.

 _лучше, чем она могла представить..._

Асока делает то, о чем давно мечтала: скользит пальцами по теплой щеке, погружая их затем в непослушные рыжие волосы, в то время как Кэл мягко опускает руки ей на талию.

А снег продолжает падать, тая на разгоряченной коже, но они совершенно забывают и об этом, и о холоде, и даже о товарищах, что наверняка гадают, куда они запропастились.

Они продолжают идти по канату все выше и выше.

_Будь что будет._

И в этом мире, порабощенном Империей, они отныне принадлежат лишь друг другу. 


End file.
